kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Growth Grasses
|theme=Grassy plains and hills |mini-boss=Inflatable Bombs and Parachute Bombs |common enemies=Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Sparky, Twister }} Growth Grasses is a stage in Kirby: Canvas Curse. It is Arange Gorge's second stage. It proceeds Ghost Grounds and precedes Mag Mount. General Information Growth Grasses is a small grassland that appeared when Drawcia turned Dream Land into a world of paint. It is a peaceful area consisting of many tall hills and grassy fields. It is filled to the brim with lots of Bronto Burts, and introduces No-Paint Zones, which are notorious static-covered areas that restricts the use of the Magical Paintbrush. Kirby must face a Room Guarder in this level, where the paintbrush must tap the balloons and parachuting bombs until they explode. Alternatively, Kirby can use his Spark ability to wipe the floor with the explosives. The first area of the stage is very linear and simple; all Kirby needs to do is defeat enemies and go east. In the middle of this area, there is a shadowy door beneath a platform which is usually ignored; however, this door leads the path to the stage's first medal. The second area of this stage requires Kirby to navigate south towards the second Room Guarder of the game. It is swarmed to the brim with Bronto Burts and clogged by clouds that the Magical Paintbrush must touch to allow Kirby to advance. There is a trap in the middle of this area that features three aggressive Bronto Burts trapped behind a cascade of blocks that can be detonated by a bomb block; however, it is strongly advised that the Magical Paintbrush does not detonate the blocks, as the Bronto Burts will instantly come out and start to attack Kirby. Right before the Room Guarder, there is a Sparky near an Energy Drink. Kirby can take down the Sparky for the Spark ability, which is the fastest way to deal with the Room Guarder. If Kirby does not attack the Sparky, the Magical Paintbrush must tap each explosive to detonate them, which is time-consuming. The third and final area of this stage introduces the first No-Paint Zone. The final area is inhabited by a Twister, which is one of the only ways Kirby can get himself a 1-up guarded by bomb blocks that the Magical Paintbrush cannot detonate because of the notorious No-Paint Zone. It is comparable to Plant Plain. Copy Abilities Music When played with the Old School music option on, Growth Grasses' theme changes to Green Greens' theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Trivia *The music that plays in this stage is a remix of Yogurt Yard's music from Kirby's Adventure. **This arrangement was reused for the extra stage of Patched Plains in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Scenery from Plant Plain/Growth Grasses is used as a backdrop for Kirby: Canvas Curse-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. Gallery Growth Grasses.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Growth_grasses_top_map.JPG|What the player sees on the top screen while playing. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Grass